hollywood_ufandomcom-20200215-history
Addison Sinclair
Addison Sinclair is one of the protagonists that appear in the beginning of Hollywood U as she greeted MC and welcomed them to the school. She showed them around the school as she discussed about the many events that happens around the campus such as parties, cliques, professors, and so on. You also can start dating her in level five. She is kind to your character and helps them with their career at Hollywood U. History Before she met MC at Hollywood U, she was starting out as a Movie Star as she joined Bianca's entourage with Jenni, Shae, and Lance and she was auditioning for movie roles that were mostly in indie movies until Brian Ratzik saw her potential and enlisted her in 'Far Side of the Sun', a movie that he was producing at the time. Afterwards, she left Bianca's group, which was mostly due to Bianca's obnoxious and arrogant personality. Then, she and Brian fell in love as he was still married at the time and promised Addison that he was going to divorce his wife and be with her. That was until his wife found out about the affair as Brian convinced his wife that Addison seduced him. His wife threatened Addison that she will ruin her life and career if she ever sets foot on his set again as Addison ran off crying from heartbreak. It was then, she decided to change her major from Movie Star to Fashionista to start anew and live her dream. Personality Addison is very friendly and helpful as she helps MC and the rest of the entourage with their problems and projects. She likes to hang out with MC and Ethan and wants to make her own fashion pieces of her own for Fashion Week in New York. She is very sensitive when it comes to her mother and she really cares about how her mother feels about her, especially when she switched majors after the affair. Quest Involvement She first appeared in the beginning of the story during Entourage! as she met MC and showed them around the Hollywood U campus. She goes with MC and a Guy to Club Blitz as she tries to enter the club without any success due to the wrap party for 'Fireman: Inferno'. As Bianca and her entourage insult her on their way in, she seemed like that she was going to give up until MC chose to get inside no matter and she called her agent, Ethan, who helped them get in Club Blitz. She saw Bianca going to slide down the fireman pole, calling her "Miss Entitled, before deciding to party with her friends. Later after MC was tossed from the club, she met with them feeling worried for them until she told MC to convince Ethan to take them as his client. Then, they decided to go back to the dorms for the night. During Ready, Set, Pitch!, she helped MC and Ethan set a party to recruit a model for Lisa's music video and joined with them again after they visited Holly Chang and read her script together. In Lisa's Video, Addison helped MC with managing the script and making sure that MC knows on what parts they need to fill out and tell them on whether Holly can leave it up to them to figure out what they need to do. As for The Debut, she meets with MC and Ethan as they talk about Amour, a new dating place, along with upgrading the Fashionista building and getting ready to party at Lisa's Music Video Debut Party. Once MC and their entourage finished up, she and Ethan were waiting by the limo informing MC that Lisa sent it over as a thank you for all the hard work that they done for her video. Appearance Addison wears a magenta scarf around her neck along with a magenta skirt with white swirly designs on the side. She wears a light denim jacket with a white shirt underneath, and wears many bangles on her left wrist, along with long grey boots. Trivia *Addison used to be a Movie Actress before she changed her major to Fashion. *She became a Movie Actress to fulfill her mother's wish of becoming a movie actress. * She used to be in Bianca's group until she, probably, left the group based on Bianca's personality. * Her role as the introductory character and her personality are a lot like Autumn's from High School Story. * Her last name is Sinclair which is the same as Kara from High School Story, so it's possible that they're related. * She had a relationship with Brian Ratzik. Category:Main Story Characters Category:Incomplete Article Category:Team Protagonist Category:Female Characters